Araki
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = apple |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = あらき |officialromajiname = Araki |officialengname = |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2013-present |YTusername = axizandnico |YTCHonly = |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID = 15635857 |mylistID1 = 43620852 |mylist1info = current |mylistID2 = 38313204 |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = 39520888 |mylist3info = collabs |nicommuID1 = co2187131 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Risru }} |Q6-M3noWF2w}} Araki (あらき) is an with a strong, clear chest voice that can easily hit high notes. He is also capable of doing harmonies and often screams in his covers. He could also sing English songs without an accent, as shown in his cover "About me" . His first cover is "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" with 12k views and 145 Mylists. His popular collab cover is "Yankee Boy・ Yankee Girl" with Risru that has gained 115k views and 3k Mylists, while his popular solo cover is "ECHO" with 110k views and nearly 6k Mylists as of Febuary 2015. He tends to change the keys of songs he covers, and often includes little melodic sequences within them. He also catagorizes his covers using a 5-star system ranging from '☆☆☆☆☆' (no arrangements & harmonies) to '★★★★★' (full arrangement)Community notice March 27, 2014, which can often be found in the description of his covers. The name Araki was derived from the creator of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Hirohiko Araki.NND dictionary In addition, he is often depicted with an apple head, which represent him having 'Jojo's Stand'. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of AXIZ band with Shino (guitar) # (Released on July 16, 2014) List of Covered Songs (2013.08.10) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (2013.08.13) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.20) # "Totsugeki Zenya no Dance" (2013.08.25) # "Red Fraction" (2013.08.31) # "Boku wa Kuuki ga Yome Nai" (2013.09.06) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.09.11) # "Hanairo Biyori" (2013.09.18) # "Unpure My Desire" (2013.09.26) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (2013.09.28) # "NAMI no YUKUSAKI" (2013.10.08) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.10.12) # "Koshitantan" (2013.10.26) # "S.A.S wo Gachi" (2013.11.01) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2013.11.01) # "Another Hero" (2013.11.07) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.11.13) # "Ama no Jaku" (2013.11.22) # "Manatsu no Juusei" (2013.12.07) # "Mozaik Role" (2013.12.08) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (2013.12.14) # "Last Christmas" feat. Araki and Ukishizumi (2013.12.26) # "ELECT" (2014.01.05) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" feat. Araki and Risru (2014.01.10) # "Flame Nejimaki" (Kamisama Nejimaki & Flame Heart mash-up) (2014.01.12) # "Shiwa" (2014.01.14) # "Snow Drive (01.23)" (2014.01.31) # "FLASHBACK" (2014.02.04) # "Arikitari Heroes" feat. Araki and Risru (2014.02.07) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (2014.02.14) # "Buriki no Dance" (2014.02.21) # "DRASTIC MERMAID" (2014.02.23) # "S・K・Y" (2014.03.07) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Araki, Badou and Hinayoshi (2014.03.14) # "Keppekishou" (2014.03.21) # "Counting Stars" (One Republic song) (2014.03.28) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2014.04.04) # "Koiritsu Houteishiki" feat. Araki and Kakiiro (2014.04.11) # "How to Sekai Seifuku" feat. Araki and Risru (2014.04.18) # "Anti Beat" (2014.05.01) # "Artemisia no Kuusou Butou Kagaku" (2014.05.23) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" (2014.06.06) # "Kyouhansha" (2014.06.25) # "Greed" (2014.07.10) # "Jishou Musoku" (2014.07.25) # "Life is Show Time!" (Kamen Rider Wizard theme song) (2014.08.01) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (2014.08.10) # "Vanilla no Yume" (2014.08.29) # "End of the World" (2014.09.12) # "About me" (2014.09.19) # "Jitter Doll" (2014.10.04) # "ECHO" (2014.12.12) # "Ikkitousen" (2014.12.14) # "Iriya Iriya" (2015.01.30) # "Narisumashi Genga" (2015.02.27) # "Idola no Circus" (Divela remix) (2015.03.13) # "Idola no Circus" (2015.03.20) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.04.17) }} Discography |track2lyricist = AXIZ |track2composer = AXIZ |track2arranger = |track3title = Dying Reason |track3info = |track3lyricist = AXIZ |track3composer = AXIZ |track3arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by ksb |Axiz and nico 610945.jpg|Araki as seen in his NND community |Axiz lv211983040.png|AXIZ as seen in Araki's namahousou on Febuary 26, 2015 |Araki(co2187131) 20150313-21h16 lv213792710.png|Araki as seen in his on March 13, 2015 |Araki 20150326 lv215372696.png|Araki as seen in his namahousou on March 26, 2015 |araki kjpCmT5H.png|Araki's Twitter icon }} Trivia * He was born and is currently living in Tokyo. * His favorite stand from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is Cioccolata's Green Day, which he also mentioned that it's namesake, a band with the same name, is his favorite band as well. * He prefers punk rock such as Blink182 and ONE OK ROCK. External Links * Twitter * AXIZ Offical Ameblo Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Singers with up-to-date covered song list Category:Singers with Albums or Singles